The Dark Forest
by Miyano Ran
Summary: uhm, major warning for childish writing! I wrote this a year ago.. and quite baby-ish...I didn't dump this at random poorly written DC tales coz I will still continue this and not revise this... so.. regular pairings except that ShihoSaguru. Enjoy!-MR-san


Disclaimer: I am NOT the owner of Detective Conan. Goshou Aoyama owns it, not me. I wish I own Detective Conan when I grow up, when Goshou Aoyama retires, I'll go to Japan and take his place and continue the story!!! Well, at least I wish that I could! I love Detective Conan!!!!

The song 'True Heart for Mystery Eyes' is NOT mine either. The Japanese band 'Garnet Crow' owns that song. But, I love that song. :)

**Dark Forest**

Pairings: Shinichi X Ran Saguru X Shiho Heiji X Kazuha Sonoko X Makoto

Fiction Rated: T

A/N: Hello! This is Miyano Ran! Please, no hurting reviews, NO FLAMES. I DON'T LIKE FLAMES. Please, even though my story stinks, please point it out to me in a NONE HURTING way!!! But give your criticisms in a good way. I also need criticism!! Please read, enjoy, and then review. Don't forget to review, onegai!!! Please read my other fanfics of Detective Conan, too, kay? This fic has a little bit thrill and somewhat horror but, there are only two spaces for the genres so I decided not to include horror coz there are no bats, monsters, spirits, ghosts or haunted mansion of any sort. Technically, this is not a horror fic, but… I guess if you imagined it in your mind it WOULD be scary! Actually, it would only be scary if you have experienced it yourself (the setting of the story) I mean. I have experienced it actually, some parts. This fic is half true, coz, I half experienced it (in real life), in MY life, I mean. So…I guess I'll tell you more about how this fic is somewhat connected to my life and I'll tell you how I was able to even think of this story LATER ON, after the END of the story, but, for now, please read and enjoy and REVIEW. I need reviews!! I have very few reviews!!! Sometimes even zero reviews!! I beg you, REVIEW!!! The most reviews I get are seven! Have mercy!! REVIEW!!!! Please!!! I'm desperate!

Jyaa, ne!

_**Warning:**_ Very slight [AU] and OOC

Genre: Suspense/ Action/ Adventure

Author: Miyano Ran

Multiple Chapters

___________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Goose Bumps**

"It's so dark…… I am sc…sc…scared." Shiho murmured while Ran embraced her tightly from her left. Shiho was so scared that she closed her eyes tight, her legs up on Ran's lap. Shiho gripped Ran's shirt, biting her lower lip while shaking furiously. Ran smiled at her and tried to comfort her, too. She cuddled Shiho while looking around.

"I'm scared, too." Ran stated.

"You're fever's getting worst, Shiho- chan." Kazuha stated worriedly after feeling her forehead.

"We all here are afraid and that's not a surprise, it's kinda creepy out here in the dark forest, but, I thought you weren't afraid of the dark, I thought you were once the cold and fearless, Shiho- chan?" Shinichi wondered.

"I was just trying to be fearless……tough……It's true…It's true that I have always been in the dark and the organization would always lock me up in a very dark room and will never let me come out. Or……Or I could be in a very dark and quiet lab…All those were true…but……but…still, I'm not as tough as you all think I am…and…and I am not as cold as you think I am, too. I have fears, too. I…I fear the dark…I fear it so much. Whenever I was alone in the dark in my lab…I…I would always shiver and cry to myself. I was always afraid……the whole time. But, everyone thinks that I am not scared of anything……that's just the reputation that I have…but…the truth is I really fear the dark. No one knows that……I always cry to myself. I just form a fist and grip it tight…to…to be able to…to bare the loneliness…the darkness……" Shiho said weakly and softly.

"Shiho- chan…" Saguru sighed as he caressed her hair while tapping her on the back.

Shiho opened her eyes and looked up at them, still afraid of the dark.

"It's okay…just close your eyes…" He smiled at her.

Shiho smiled back and felt Ran's embrace and closed her eyes.

"It IS really dark out here, ne?" Makoto said.

"Yeah. Sure is. It's a little creepy! It's 2: 00 am in the morning. It's so dark. We have been riding this van for 11 hours already! We started to leave at 3: 00 pm. Anyway, when are we going to reach my sister's new villa, Heiji?" Sonoko asked.

"Well, since it's all our first time going there and it's also MY first time, based on the map that your sis gave us and the compass that I brought, I'll say we'll reach there after 5 more hours." Heiji answered honestly.

"What? That's a long time?! It would be 7: 00 am by then!!! Can't you drive faster, Heiji?! Shiho's burning up!?" Kazuha shouted worriedly and demandingly.

"BAKA, KAZUHA!!!! This is the fastest that my van can go!!! We are out here in the forest with only one pathway!! There is no signal here, too! We are near the mountains and we are out from civilization!!! There are endless tall trees at our left, and, well, at our right…………"

"A cliff." Shiho finished Heiji's statement.

"Hey, what if we fall?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"Stupid Makoto! Don't say that! We'll get bad luck you know!!! We DIDN'T fall down, we are NOT falling down and we are NOT GOING to fall down and we WILL NEVER fall down from that cliff!!!!" Heiji shouted with a scared tone to it. He sweated a lot.

"But……I think that our van is few centimeters away from that……that………"

"Cliff with falling rocks." Shiho continued Makoto's broken sentence. Shiho sounded scared, VERY scared. She held onto Ran more.

Heiji bit his lower lip. He was sweating a lot. He looked anxious, VERY anxious! He looked scared, not so very confident anymore! While he was driving fast in the barren road, trees on his left and a cliff with falling rocks on his right side. Who would save them if they DID fall? No one was there. There was no police, no cell phone signal. All there was were hungry wolves from the jungle, include starving tigers, too. It was in the deep forest out in the countryside.

_Are we really going to fall?_

Heiji thought in his head with scared emotions.

Heiji kept on glancing on his right side fearfully. Everyone did. Everyone was so scared, especially Shiho.

Makoto, Shinichi and Heiji sat on the driver's seat while Ran sat beside the left window of the back, following Shiho, then, Kazuha, next is Saguru then the one who sat on the right window side who had the perfect view of the falling rocks from the cliff was Sonoko.

Heiji was gripping the driving wheel tightly as he drives. He bit his lip. He was shaking.

Shinichi and Makoto on the other hand held hands as they closed their eyes, not ever looking at the right side. They were so scared! They were praying silently.

Kazuha was embracing Ran tight while Ran embraced Shiho.

Saguru did his own little prayer and closed his eyes, gripping his pants. He was praying that they could reach the summer villa of Sonoko's sister in one piece, meaning, no broken bones or no injuries.

Sonoko continued looking at the left side, not ever wanting to see the right side. She gripped her skirt while her feet were shivering. She wasn't shivering because it was a cold weather, rather, she was shivering because she was so scared of the thought of, THEY MIGHT FALL DOWN THE HIGH CLIFF!!!!

Everyone was scared. They were all silent. All that could be heard were their breathings the sounds that the owl made the rustling of the leaves and the whooshing of the wind. They could hear the different animals growling, too. But, they heard THE SOUND OF HUGE ROCKS FALLING FROM THE EDGES OF THE RIGHT……………CLIFF!!!!!! They COULD hear that perfectly and as soon as they heard the sound of heavy rocks falling, their heart pumped fast as they gasped for air. Hearing the different scary sounds of nature at night sure was frightful. Even the fearless Shiho is scared now!

Instead of being able to listen to chirping love birds, they could hear the screeching of the hungry eagle. They had goose bumps because of all the fear. It was simply, plain, CREEPY!!!!! The scariest thing that you could imagine!! Being all alone, out in the forest, far from civilization, darkness, hearing wild animal sounds and hearing every single sound of nature. - Imagine THAT!!!!!

How would YOU feel, scary…right? I don't know about you guys but THAT situation is VERY VERY scary!!!!! It's the scariest experience ever! I swear! If you don't feel scared, then, I don't know what makes you scared anymore because that is scarier than people wearing masks on Halloween or horror films, you know!!!!! You might actually die there! Something might happen to you- eaten by wolves, attacked by any animals, falling from a high cliff, and the darkness, and the quietness, and of course, the aloneness.

So anyway, you get my point, right?

They were scared. No! Not only scared! HORRIFIED!!! TERRIFIED!!!

So anyways, while all of them cuddle with each other, Shiho opens her eyes weakly and whispers to them.

"I'm sleepy." She said sleepily. Her eyes were half closed. She was weak and feverish. She needed some rest because she caught a fever last morning.

"Okay, then, Shiho- chan. It's okay. We'll all watch over you. Don't worry. If something ever happens with us, we'll protect you. Now, close your eyes and I'll watch you doze off. Rest as much as you need."

Ran said caringly while she smiled at her warmly.

Shiho smiled back, her eyes closing slowly.

"You may rest your body on my lap, Shiho." Ran suggested.

"And, you may rest your head on my lap, Shiho- chan." Kazuha added.

There was no reply.

They looked at her.

She finally dozed off with a smile on her face.

"Ain't she adorable whenever she sleeps?" Saguru asked while looking at her.

"Yaeh! She's so cute!" Kazuha stated while smiling.

"She's cold on the outside but on the inside……" Ran said while smiling.

"She's sweet." Sonoko added.

"Exactly." Ran smiled at Sonoko.

Ran and Kazuha pulled her from her sitting position and let her body rest on Ran's lap and let her head lean on Kazuha's lap. Shiho's legs were dangling down the van chair while her head and body rested on her two friends' laps. She slept soundly however she continuously gasped for air because of her fever. Ran and Kazuha were caressing her hair as she slept.

"It's a good thing that Shiho's light, or else, my lap would be very painful now." Ran stated jokingly.

"Yeah! Her head's light as well." Kazuha said.

Saguru was leaning closer on Shiho's cheek, when…………………

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!!" Kazuha shouted at Saguru. Kazuha softly slapped Saguru's face at once.

"Were you going to kiss Shiho's cheek?" Ran asked jokingly while smiling. "Oooohhhhh……"

"Well……" Saguru blushed heavily.

"Oi…Oi… You're in love with Shiho, ne? You're a pervert, Saguru." Shinichi turned around and looked at Saguru and smiled at him naughtily.

"Well…aren't you kissing Ran, too? After all, Shiho IS my girlfriend, isn't she?" Saguru answered.

"Well, actually, NO. He DOESN'T kiss me." Ran stated while pouting.

"Heiji DOESN'T either." Kazuha added, making it loud enough for Heiji to hear.

"Well…well…well. What kind of BOYFRIENDS ARE you?" Saguru joked.

"Hmmp!" Shinichi said.

"Hey, Heiji?" Kazuha asked, wondering why Heiji didn't say anything.

_Kimi no boku wa ha betsu kimi no dakara……………_

_Ona achigaru ono hayasa no mirai wo sagashite yuku……………_

_Omoiyo ritsu guru ite……………_

_Kutari sana ka ha momoteru……………_

_Katasana a hibi ni nayondari……………_

_True Heart for Mystery Eyes………………_

_Tadaa zutto…………_

_Hito ga basho he……………… TAKE YOUR WAY……………_

_Dakishimete……………………_

_I feel so secret life………………… _

Heiji sang out loud.

Kazuha and everyone else noticed

Time Started: Monday, May 07, 2007 9:58 PM


End file.
